Tales of the Dark One's: The Daywalker's Awakening
by Kiaramon Shadowskulll
Summary: First Fanfic so feel free to comment. To summarise the story its a sky rim fanfic with serana and (main character my sky rim character) the daywalker kiaramon half vampire and half man. It combines some original ideas with sky rim aspects please enjoy. For the record it says T for rating i have no idea what means so keep in mind it is basically a 12.
1. The Beginning

**Tales of the Dark One's: The Daywalkers Awakening.**

The eyes of the dark one's watched over the child and the parents. The mark of those that have embraced the darkness is the eyes. The dark sinister eyes that bear the scar of a vile twisted being. It's only the eyes though.

" Oh great all powerful dark one save my son, he was bitten but he bit back and something happened, let him live I beg of you!" The desperate mother cried holding the strong and lean (but weak) 16 year old in her arms.

"I see, he should be dead, the surge of power through his veins should be enough to kill a boy but this one is special. Let me explain; he was bitten by a vampire and instinctively he bit back giving the vampire all the bad blood and taking the good blood for himself. The effect is that he has no weaknesses of being a nightwalker he is immune to sunlight, crossbows and all other things capable of killing a vampire. The other one who bit has been weakened per say, leaving him the vulnerability of vampirism. There is one way to save your son but it comes at a cost." The cold icy voice of the dark one whispered through the hall.

The father got down on his knees and pleaded; " Anything to save my son just do not hurt him."

The reply of the dark one came after hesitating; " We will not hurt your son but ultimately harm shall find him that or he finds peace in the afterlife. Alas, you are not ready to accept you son's death so let it be. I warn thee that this life will make him a dragon amongst lambs but dragon or no he will be the only of his kind, an outcast led to misery unless he finds something us dark one's do not speak of. Love, it is what can defeat us the bonds of love cannot be touched by darkness. As it seems you are not to be swayed so let it be leave the child here and we shall make him an immortal dark one. He shall even be an outcast here, as he will have merely adopted the darkness whereas we were all born in it. I now pronounce the dark one's a new member the Daywalker of Tamriel KIARAMON SHADOWSKULL!" The final words echoed through the hall almost lasting an eternity, an eternity of suffering, isolation and misery very much like the life of the Daywalker.

Maybe one day Serana Volkihar would find her saviour and the Daywalker would find his.


	2. Not just and elder scroll

**Tales of the Dark One's: The Daywalker's Awakening Chapter 2**

Doraki had its fair share of blood shed that night. One after one the vampires fell to the sacred blade of darkness, bone it cracked and flesh it sliced with no effort I took the vampires to sovenguard where those monsters can burn. Poor wretched creatures barely got a glimpse of their killer; even without my hood I would be blur. Honestly from me to you I am not going to be modest, I did not spend 25 years in physical and mental training to be undermine myself.

" Well no challenge so far but I can expect a surprise, the gods have cursed me and made it that finding an elder scroll will be made hard for me." I muttered trying to be silent, there could be a demon of great power around the corner and stealth could save my skin once again.

"I will tell you nothing I swear my allegiance to the Dawnguard." Spat a half naked man with cuts, bruises and man other deformities caused most likely by vampires.

Another life to save well better gets going. Using the mental art of awareness and open eyed meditation time slowed down and when the master vampires sensed there was an attacker I was combining jujitsu and swordplay to tackle one and then to the other. Why exert so much energy using merging mental powers with physical on such easy prey. I sheathed my sword and began raw fighting deflecting stab after slash then countering. First step; deflect slash and paralyze with blow to the chin; Second step break nose with rollover back knuckle, place one foot behind theirs and one hand on the arm with one on face; Thirdly push head followed by it hitting the ground and cracking the skull while holding on to the arm pull the muscle out the socket. Result quick painful death and an eternity in hell. Show respect, bow and conclude. I decided to finish this now therefore I deflected the oncoming arrow sending it back to the target and impaling chest, this one died a good death. Finally the Dawnguard man, a quick blow to the chest and forehead giving concussion and lack of ability to breathe.

"Who are you, which side are you on and why are you here?" Coughed the man struggling to breathe.

" Okay, I don't trust you enough to tell you the truth so I will lie to two questions got it? Firstly, I am Mickey Mouse, secondly neither I fight alone being half man half vampire and thirdly I came to get an ice cream." I spoke changing the tone of my voice to one of batman's (if I was to let him live he should not be able to recognize me apart from my cloak and hood of which I stole from ezio himself then died black, my armor of which I took from sauron and my boots from a friend, a mad friend also theirs my legendary katana Doraki but lets not get into that).

"Liar." He spat and that did not amuse me.

"I told you I would lie so suck it up. No really I'm here for an elder scroll and plus the name is batman." I enjoy to put humor in my words it amuses me greatly.

" Do not hide yourself Daywalker your tales spread far and wide." He was still struggling for breath.

I stood up and walked to the middle of the cavern to the altar.

"I will not kill you, you have a tale to tell drink this…" I threw him an elixir of life still reserving plenty for others "…and go back to your hometown people would pay a pretty penny to hear your story for all its worth."

The man leaving having drunk the potion and me solving this simple puzzle followed the conversation. I was expecting a challenge but I got a surprise instead. Out of the rising alter fell a girl about the same age of me although my apparent age of 25 is nothing compared to my real age and from her red vamparic eyes I could see that she is not the age she appears to be either. I was hit with the singular thought;

_My god she is beautiful._

I caught her before she fell and rested her against the altar where she could lie down.

"It appears I have failed unless are you and elder scroll m'lady?" I questioned with an intended pun.

" Thank the gods, the one guy to wake me up has a sense of humor." She stated smiling even though she probably has just gone through a lot of trauma.

"You'll get bored of it I'm sure but I must ask are you alright and is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Its a lot to ask for I man I just met but could you take me home and maybe on the way I can tell you something but I can't trust you quite yet. I want to because there's something about you but I can't its… complicated. Please don't take offence I assure you I mean none." She spoke gently to me but I knew not to get on the wrong side of her as she could hold up in a fight it seemed.

"Of course I took no offence and I will take you to your home but can I have your name and then you can have mine." I replied trying to sound courteous but I was never used to being polite.

"Serana Volkihar."

"Kiaramon Shadowskull."

We were then on our way, our long journey together had started.


	3. Journey to Volkihar

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 3**

_Well he can handle himself._

I'm glad that the one in thousands of guys to get me out wasn't shall I say… a douchebag. He had a sense of humor, can fight and I felt like I could trust him although there was something he wouldn't tell me. Not that I asked I just sense that a man concealing his face does it for a reason.

"Alright, here's my ride where are we headed?" His voice jolted me out my train of thought. Even more surprising I found a huge black wolf about the size of three horses and with the strength of ten.

"Where in oblivion did you find that." I gasped as most people would in my current situation.

"Long story. Hop on back and we'll be off." He also knew how to treat someone; it was more of a question than an order.

Although, I crept up behind the wolf to get on its back it heard me and turned around and mauled me to death. With licks.

"Sorry, he's just saying hello he does that to everybody." He apologized.

I hauled myself up and so did Kiaramon but he was facing backwards at me.

"Serana you said you wanted to sit down and talk like you had stuff on your mind well now's the time unless you're still uncomfortable and that's alright." He now just proved to be very thoughtful, quite the man but there is always something wrong.

"Yeah I need to get some stuff off my chest so I'll go first" he listened very intently to me as I droned on about my childhood, my emotions and my vampirism.

"Really Molag Bal! I kind of feel sorry for you, about the ritual and all because I know it was..." Kiaramon tried to muster up the right words and I understand, it wasn't a wholesome family event.

"…Degrading, can we not talk about it I just want to forget."

"That's probably for the best, I enjoyed talking to you."

"I have to say I spared a lot of details all the stuff about my family why I was hidden and what they are like but you'll find out soon. I guess it's your turn." I was relieved that he could talk it gave me time to listen.

"Well where do I start. When I was 16 I got bitten by a rabid vampire and instinctively bit back giving him the bad vampire blood and keeping all the good stuff for myself. I was invincible, near enough, having all the strengths of vampirism and none of the weaknesses. The surge of power through my veins made me fall into a coma so my parents gave me too… sorry I can't tell you that if you knew…" He trailed off at the last part leaving it imprinted on my mind.

"Doesn't matter, after many years of physical and mental training I was quite the warrior and that led to my becoming a vigilante. The people don't want me helping others, I was a weapon that belonged to them and me leaving made me a target. The still-hunt me to this day after centuries. I joined the companies years later and they are still great friends but the only one I know, as family is toldfir. I was dying after the others stabbed me in my heart the only place that can be hurt in my body. He took me in and healed me, teached me and raised me up like a son. Funny, I was 295 years old yet I still got an upbringing; he's the only one I can love in this world. He's immortal too, actually he is ancient a dragon in a mans body at the college of winterhold. That led to more adventures and this big guy. You know of the great wolf of morthal?" He did not bore me as his stories were interesting and he didn't drone on throughout it.

"Of course I love the tale." It was one of my favorites as a child.

"Well the great beast had cubs with another wolf as large as him so this was the outcast. The rest were silver and was pure black they ignored him but I took him in we can relate being not being accepted by people. This is Ralph." Kiaramon introduced his wolf and patted him on the head and with that the wolf lady down.

" That's us. The lazy bugger isn't getting up until morning so I say we camp out for the night."

He set up a tent for me and he lay down next to his huge lazy dog.

"G'night Johnboy."


	4. Getting to know each other

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 4**

_She's safe inside the tent. Don't worry. _

Why do I worry? Is it that I found someone I can trust and that can be taken away as easily as given.

_They won't find us, I should get some sleep now there is a long journey on the morrow._

As I drifted into a slumber the demons of my past awake for another night of haunting.

Here again, well it's not so bad my young self and my first Dark teacher.

"You see child that our kind are those that tap into the energy of the darkness and harness the power at our will. You are physically fit and skilled with a blade it seems so we must train you mentally. I will try to penetrate your thoughts and learn you inside and out while your objective is to stop me." He spoke cold and dry staring at me with those black eyes likes a pit of endless darkness.

_I have them to; I am a monster as well._

The force of his mind pushed me back; I could feel his mind in mine and seeing everything private and special to me. I tried to focus and repel his conscious but it was useless.

"No more I beg of you please." I pleaded.

"You have much to learn as you are mentally weak firstly we shall meditate and that should help you train your mind. Do you like food." He was smiling and this meant something bad.

" Relatively yes I enjoy eating."

"Ha, prepare yourself as you and me will starve until you have realized something and then we move on from meditation to more complicated things." He was laughing now; often Dark One's took pleasure in seeing suffering.

Suddenly, I woke from the sound of horses galloping to us. Serana was shaking me by the shoulders.

"WAKE UP FAT ASS, WERE BEING ATTACKED." She screamed in my ears.

Fighting instincts kick in so I ready my fists but I do not unsheathe the sacred blade Doraki. The history of Doraki is long but to put it simply Doraki is a dragon trapped in a blade of darkness. It was smashed into shards as its twin Ithlraad (yes a dragon of light trapped in a blade too) met it on the battlefield. The shards of both swords were hidden and I found the set of Doraki and put t back together. The sword will unleash a curse on me if it is sheathed having not drawn blood basically if I take it out you have to kill therefore I take precautions.

"Where?" I asked

"Here!" Boomed the voice a tall strong warrior.

"Well are you here to fight or to talk." Intimidation was a good strategy with these people.

"You returned one of our Dawnguard and we thank you but no more than that, I am Markon and you have my gratitude. Now a fight depends on which side you choose with ours we let you live but kill the girl and the other way you both die. They say you always were your hood, would you die if I took it off?" said Markon.

"Pulling off my hood would be very painful…"

"Well I found you wea…"

"… For you." Now I make my move.

Giving Serana a wink to tell her to attack I stood and disarmed the man with cracking his wrist and disabling him with an equally painful ridge hand to the jaw, now to deal with the others. Serana had taken out a few with ice spike and life drain but not unsheathing her daedric great sword, I admire her weapon it's the sword of a real woman. Next foe, dodge the crossbow bolt and kick the groin hence paralyzing him outcome no more children for this one. One came to attack from the back and one shot from the front just perfect. A simple duck and the one behind were wounded now a jumping split kick to take out them both. It seems Serana was going at quite a pace killing man after man. There was one last one having apparently soiled himself.

"Go, you I will spare take what you need from your friends and head homeward." I ordered him gruffly due to my lack of time for such cowards.

"Why did you use your fists?" Asked Serana

"It was all these men were worth, why didn't you use your great sword?" I replied

" Why blunt my sharp blade while fighting such vermin?"

"Good answer."

We sat down and had breakfast and decided to travel to our destination with the last few hours of darkness. This time I put ralph in a gallop and just talked to Serana.

"So how about you're first kiss!" The cheek of the girl although I slightly admired it. She sat there waiting for an answer with a sly smile.

"Well I was travelling in river wood when a woman ran up and hugged me crying "You return my love, oh never leave me again my king." Then she grasped my cheeks and kissed me I had my eyes open and then she asked me why I didn't kiss back. Turn out she though I was her husband Aragon of Gondor a king in the distant land of Middle Earth. She had come to river wood seeking a treasure the golden claw. Well apparently I'm completely identical to this king Aragon. That was my first kiss and still my last, I hope it doesn't change." My reply sent her into a laughing fit and she almost fell off ralph who I swear was laughing too if an 8 foot tall wolf could laugh.

All the chatting and banter made the trip go quickly and soon we came to our destination.

"Bloody hell you live in that castle?" I exclaimed.

"Born and raised in castle Volkihar. Now lets get in the boat…" Now ralph was using his ability to use darkness to run along the water "… wow he can do this we'll be there in only minutes now."

When we arrived a dark elf grew speechless and let us in bowing to Serana.

"Okay let me do the talking my father is not the most welcoming person and I don't know how long I've been down there in the crypt but it must be a long time since you're quite well known and I had never heard of you Kiaramon so just stand back." She spoke with a tone of concernment for me making me think these people are not average vampires.

"Wait you haven't fed in a long time drink this." I commanded her to drink knowing how hungry the poor thing must be.

She chugged the potion of blood and flung open the doors.


	5. A Reunion and A Challenge

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 5**

All eyes are on me; I guess I wasn't expected by anyone here.

"Ah, my sweet daughter has returned after oh so long and how about my elder scroll." Harkon's voice was calm showing no emotion to me and I had a hope he still loved me alas that will not happen. At the mention of an elder scroll Kiaramon raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you its in my knapsack." I whispered.

"How in oblivion do you forget about a bloody elder scroll and how do you fit it in you purse." He whispered back.

"Its enchanted so that it can carry endless amounts of things but it still weighs it usual weight so I can carry an infinite amount of things." I replied.

"Sweet Serana if you have something to say to your friend you can tell all of us right?" Interrupted Harkon

"Father excuse me but he is more than a friend, he is my savior who has cared for me more than you in our reunion." I shot back.

"Well if he is all that we are due an introduction to him, come here daughter where I can get a good look at you."

I chose to take the stairs down to the main hall but it seemed the "legendary Daywalker" had to front flip off the balcony and give a bow to my father.

"Kiaramon Shadowskull you may have heard of me, I am the Daywalker good to meet you." He said mockingly. Well he certainly was powerful as my father did not leap on him for mocking him and gasps and whispers rang through the hall.

"Well well, the Daywalker comes to my hall and expects me to give my hospitality to him, to the great vampire slayer!" Exclaimed Harkon

"I kill Dawnguard too and I safely returned your lovely daughter."

"No he could be conspiring and Serana could be with him she could be married to the Daywalker for all we know." Cried Vingalmo, a less loving brother of mine.

"The Daywalker wishes I was his wife but only in his wildest dreams." I said winking at him as a result he laughed and winked back.

"See the subtle signs between them how can they be trusted." Shouted Vingalmo who then leapt out of his seat with a dagger in his hand ready to strike Kiaramon. Kiaramon just held up is hand froze Vingalmo in mid air and a wave of terror flashed across his face.

"Don't shit yourself I won't hurt you... yet." Kiaramon said.

At his last remark whispers ran through the hall as Vingalmo fell and returned to his seat (also snickering but far from Vingalmo's ears).

"ENOUGH, I should now give you the only reward I can give, the power of the... VAMPIRE LORD!" As he shouted his body transformed with black veins streaming through his body surrounded in black mist. The creature staring at me was definitely not my father. Pale green skin, huge fangs, simple rags covering up the most intimate areas and a face with no nose. "Take my gift and become a lion amongst sheep and of course keep you abilities as Daywalker this is just an enhancement."

"Yes, I will accept your gift bite me and I join your side but be wary of me I have gone rogue before. I warn you I am not just a lion among sheep but a dragon among lions which means you treat me and Serana with safety and respect." Kiaramon demanded, a brave thing to do especially to my fathers face.

_Does he care about me that much by asking my father such a thing? Of course not no one loves me I'm just a means to an end._

My father then lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Kiaramon making him collapse; this was usual for most so I shouldn't worry.

**KIARAMON SHADOWSKULL(this is just to show a change of conscious as it switches point of view from Serana to Daywalker)**

"Awake at last, you've been out for awhile Daywalker." Stated Serana

I looked down to see I was put in a straw bed with furs to cover me and my hood was still on thank god she did not see my eyes.

_The eyes are my power and curse; without I would wither away and die but with them I am a heartless, lonely monster of the darkness._

"Serana, where is my armor I need it, also have you been watching while I sleep because that kinda creepy?" I had to find my armor without it these vampires could attack at any moment.

"In the corner honey, so what's the deal with you not telling me that the nasty Dawngaurd man got you with a bolt in your stomach?" She asked looking at her great sword, sharpening it, cleaning it and admiring it.

"It would have slowed us down and I've survived worse so I didn't want to bother you with it. No seriously why did you take my armor off?"

"I wanted to see if you got some sort of bad infection with the bite but you didn't apart from your little flesh wound that's now bandaged and all better. One more thing, why do you hide your face from me because I had a little peak and well all I can say is the gods smiled upon you, there's a few scars and some war paint but other than that it's a work of art." She was complimenting but why? Is this flirting for a reason or does she just want to do her own Molag Bal like ritual on me.

"Look I can't tell you or you would leave me like the rest of them, I have a power but a burden and you can't know what it is Serana. Moving off the subject so why are you being so nice do you want something or does Harkon want you to kiss my ass?"

With that she bit her lip showing one fang and a mischievous smile. I need to be very mindful of her in the future. I got up and she watched me don my armor it was as if she savored every moment of it.

"So where did you get this grand armor from?" She asked.

"Well; my hood came from an assassin called ezio auiditore and it gives me the ability to sneak silently around places; the breastplate is from the great dark lord sauron and it protects me from pretty much everything…"

"Except from crossbow bolts"

"… I wasn't wearing it then I was in my pajamas okay and yes the great Daywalker wears pajamas so continuing; the boots are from an old friend Sheogorath and they allow me to carry more things and also walk on water; the daedric gauntlets speed up my attacks and I told you about Doraki." I explained.

"A fine collection but I like it off." Good one I thought and I don't have a counter well done Serana "Actually you need to go Harkon wanted you to prove your worth to him just go and do what he says okay."

"Gotcha." I proceeded to the door and when I flung it open there he was my wolf.

"I must have been out for long I missed you bud." He licked me in reply.

When I reached Harkon he was sitting in front of a warm fire and the air was welcoming which made me suspicious.

"Serana said you needed me." I said.

"Yes you see it is time you prove your worth as I can then separate you from the useful and those that are just another mouth to feed. We have been having trouble with a fiery demon walking our halls at night. It flies in through the window as a ball of fire and forms into a horned monster and with our vulnerability to fire we would be dust but you on the other hand are immune. Therefore, you are just the man to kill it Daywalker so I trust you will achieve this because you are a dragon among lions are you not?" He intended to mock me at the end because he expects me to fail but this demon will not win, I know.

"It shall die tonight by my hand."


	6. Proving my worth

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 6**

_This demon will be no harder than any other foes and I have Serana to step in if I need her so this is a very one-sided battle._

"So what's your plan for killing the beast?" She asked.

"Well Serana I'm going to wait for it come here and then wing it." After saying that I start to take my armor off until I wear only my cloak, my hood and my breeches.

"I thought you loved your armor but is stripping in the main hall something your dying to do?" Asked Serana with her eyebrows raised.

"The beast wears no armor so neither shall I and it holds no weapon so neither shall in addition to making the fight there you enjoyed looking at me half naked so much earlier that it might be my little treat." At this last remark she blushed and I chuckled.

For a while there was an eerie silence in the room until flames burst through the main door and slowly rose in a whirlwind of fire that scorched my face. It looked at me and roared spraying the flames all over me. I would be burnt if it weren't for my ward. It bent over with its huge face coming level to mine and looked at me puzzled. I took the opportunity to grab hold of one of the demons horns and used almighty strength to rip it out and then fling it to one side.

"Let the battle begin beast and let the best win!" I exclaimed.

It stood up almost hitting its head on the ceiling making me estimate a height of 30 foot. It blasted fire in my direction giving me a nasty burn on my shoulder; maybe I had underestimated this opponent. I had to up my game so harness the darkness and begin the real fight. First I put the lights out and make it so that we are both blinded but I can see in the dark; it is my ally and obeys me. I crawl behind the beast and jump on its back crawling up to its head and begin to pound on its skull. It relights the room and tries to scratch me but only scratches itself. With this new opportunity I craft a blade of darkness and wound it jumping off its head jabbing it on the way down. It threw fire, punches and kicks and I dodged most however the ones that did hit me sucked some of my energy up. I need to end this now. Using all my might I blast it with shadows and black mist driving it into the wall. It rose once again to fight more so I held it down with my mind. It was my turn to roar so I shouted at the creature and it covered its ears wailing and screeching. Its weakness has been revealed so I began to hammer its ears until they were no more than little bashed holes in the side of its head. Still it rose and instead of blasting me it blasted Serana who froze there in the moment so I threw myself in front of her and took the blast.

"I jus got out of a fucking coma and now I think I'm gonna pass out again." I weakly murmured.

"N you're going to be alright got it, I'm gonna take you the medical wing and you'll be ok." She was worried I could tell.

With my remaining strength I put all my effort into one last hit and with the power of concentrated darkness I hit it in the chest and it crumbled to ash.

"G'night John boy." And with that everything turned black.

**A few days later **

"You really are a heavy sleeper you've been out cold for 3 days now. At least Harkon was pleased with your performance but I have a feeling you were holding back." She said in a bright happy voice.

_Yes, I was to conceal the fact I can control the darkness and what I showed you back then should have only made you suspect I was skilled in destruction magic._

"It was a worthy adversary and where is my armor?" I asked her repeating what happened last time.

"Well now I'm not going to give it up so easy first stand up and drop u=your breeches." She's doing it again.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Why am I doing I don't know but yes I did and then let her have a quick look then fastened them up never to be seen again.

"Nothing gets past you eagle eye they're in the corner and you didn't notice" She burst out laughing "You actually did it and I didn't even want to see I just wanted to know if you would fall for it." She was almost pissing herself.

"Bugger."

I got the armor on and opened the door to find Harkon waiting.

"Daywalker you have earned my respect and now I want you to go with Serana and find me the other elder scrolls no go." Not even a hello just a commandment, he was making it really hard for my like him.

I got Serana and we started our search for the elder scrolls.


	7. The Second Elder Scroll Part 1

**Tales of the Dark One's: The second elder scroll**

"Hey where are you going?" I questioned wanting to know what he was doing.

"Going to Toldfir he might know something about and elder scroll." He replied while mounting Ralph.

"And you didn't think about talking to me first? My mother took an elder scroll with and I have an idea of where she might be but we have to talk in private and I know just the place.

"You're hiding something aren't you? Why did you get locked in a crypt Serana and why is your mother in hiding? Look when we get there you need to talk to me and be honest otherwise I won't be able to trust you… " I spoke firmly and I don't blame because by getting into this he's now in deep shit and he should know what's going on but…

"You don't understand!" I had to interrupt.

"… Look I'll make a deal. When you tell me something you're uncomfortable about I'll tell you something." He offered.

I consented to this and we made our way.

When we got outside it snowing heavily and the cold bit and stung my face on impact. There it was the abandoned side of the castle where my father could never hear us or see us with his spy's, which I knew were watching us. The door creaked when we entered having not been touched in centuries. I sat down on a rough bit of rubble next Kiaramon.

"Right so what's the deal with your parents?" He demanded more than asked and I couldn't blame him.

"My father wants the elder scrolls because of a prophecy that he could block out the sun…" He was amazed at me mentioning this "… and me being a daughter of coldharbour he could use my blood to achieve it and my mother's blood too, she ran away protecting herself from my father." Letting it out felt awkward but good at the same time and he understood.

"Well me now so... I can't tell you much but I am 3000 years old Serana and not because of my powers its from something else." There it was again that something else that he would not tell me. I wish he were perfect but evidently not. "One more question why were locked away so long."

"To protect myself from my father like my mother did, I didn't really have a choice in the matter though. I wish that my family could come back together but that's not my father back there and well I can't even trust you." He seemed upset at my last words.

"That's the problem I really can't tell you because if I did you would leave my like everyone else did and I if I get rid of my curse I would die." He had a point but I could probably handle it unless…

We made a silent agreement to leave it alone and get on our way, by going through the castle deep in thought I suddenly remembered.

"I haven't told you where the hell were going!" I exclaimed sort of embarrassed by my foolishness.

"I just liked walking with you and was glad to continue but sure where are we going." He said it calmly almost as if he gave it no thought and lightly spoke what his heart told him.

"I think my mother is still in the castle in her old laboratory because she knew that her father would never give the place a thought and it just seems like the right place to hide."

"Your onto something Serana so you lead the way." As he said this he unsheathed Doraki. "Yes I am unsheathing this because if you're father was that powerful even I would have top notch security and none of that ADT motion detector crap." And with that we were off.

**Kiaramon**

_Dark one why are you ashamed of me, I am your power and you should boast to the girl of me._

_No you are my curse and my burden, only a monster would bind with you._

_You call yourself a monster but you are a champion and you only adopted the darkness so what is there to worry about Halfling if you told her she would throw herself all over you._

_No she would run from me like the rest of them and never see me again, leave me alone Durnehviir._

_Oh but I will see you soon Vul Gein._

What does he mean? Oh well I shouldn't worry about him.

"Right I think there might be some druagr through this door so prepare your weapon alright. Also, its alright if you don't want to tell me something and I'm glad I talked to you by the way." She said.

"It's a pleasure of mine Serana and I'm really sorry I want to tell you but I can't. What's good is that you told me about everything and I know it must be hard for you so I really appreciate it." I confessed, it must be hard to live in a world where you are split between your parents both neither really caring for you.

"No it's my pleasure really."

"Just open the goddamn door." I joked.

When we did I had one thought.

_Shit._

The hall was cold and dark but at our entry the fireplace roared and lit while dozens of skeleton and druagr start to move and shift around the hall making groans and other horrible noises. Although, there ere many fully armored tough looking druagr staring at us it was the dragon priest in the middle of the hall that caught my eye. Slowly he rose piecing back together and finally his eyes turned red through his mask Konahrik. This was not good due to the dragon priests power combined with Konahrik.

"I'll take the dragon priest while you hold off the others." I whispered trying not to make commotion even though they already saw us.

Serana just sprang into action by knocking down the first skeleton aiming at her. She used her great sword and swung down on it making it crumble to dust and ash.

_What a blade and what a girl._

Almost dazed I forgot about the dragon priest propelling itself at my neck but she was so beautiful. She knew this and smirked while I had to dodge to the side of it. She had just beheaded a druagr white when I gave her thumbs up and an 'I got this look' beneath my hood.

With that I swung up Doraki to meet the priest's daedric mace. I knew I could rip it to shreds but I would have to tap into the darkness and if Serana saw …

I blocked the next attack waiting to counter but it was so fast but I was faster. I meagi flipped off the ground and gave the priest a hard head-butt nearly breaking its mask. Now my instincts kick in and I become aware of everything. First, backflip off steps and onto table as it swings its mace and then dodge it as it flies at me. Result it lands in the fireplace and burns, conclusion; a job well done.

I decide to help Serana but hacking down most of her foes and back-to-back we fight although I forgot one vital thing. Thus, the dragon priest emerges from the fire unscathed.

"Bugger I forgot that Konahrik has a chance to restore you to full health when about to die and since this dragon priest wears it so much he must be able to do it on command!" I shouted over the noise.

"You retarded twat!" She yelled back.

She continued to fight and I went back to the priest. I parried and dodged and killed but it always cam back until it disarmed me with a shout and all I could say was; "Serana HELP!" but she was still being swarmed with druagr barging in through the rest of the castle.

It started throwing fireballs and ice spike that I dodged until one struck me in my chest.

"Shit, it hurts so much!" I screamed in agony. It then proceeded to raise its mace. I can use the darkness and rip off its mask but then Serana will know my secret unless…

"Sorry honey." I whispered and then knocked her out with a paralyzing spell. The rest was easy, I let the darkness flow through my veins. Durnehviir and I spoke as one; "You shall not see dawn for you may lie in eternal darkness and may you stay there to rot!" Our voice rang through the hall and disintegrated all the undead and the gargoyles with our power. To be rid of the priest I ripped off the mask and then it attacked so I commanded the black mist to hold it there frozen and then I gripped its neck with my hood coming off (even this thing should see his killer) to reveal my black eyes and my hair and cloak whipping in the black mist. I then sucked the life out of it and there was no more dragon priest.

I let the darkness leave my body feeling energized with adrenaline pumping through me. That was only half of my power because the castle would have crumbled under my true might.

Now the ice spike started to kick in and I collapsed with my last view being a woman very much like Serana dragging me away…

My thoughts:

If you have read this far I would like to thank you for reading this and so far in the story its all a mystery so please keep reading until all is revealed because I have big plans for this. Also write a review it could really help me and again thanks for your time (also I had an idea to write a story called bicurious George any thoughts on that tell me its about a sexually confused curious George hence the name).


	8. The Second Elder Scroll part 2

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 8**

_You have a knack for blacking out Vul Gein._

_You didn't need to exert that much force, I wasn't prepared for it._

_Excuses Vul Gein, why don't you open your eyes and I have a surprise for you…_

I first lifted my hand back to check if my hood was up and thankfully it was. My eyes flitted open to be blinded by the light in the room. I sat up and as a result alerting the other person in the room.

"Your awake." Spoke a cold voice from someone I could make out sitting in the corner and it looked like… SERANA!

"No shit Serana." Remembering our past antics I checked for me armor and foolishly realized it was still on.

"So you do know my daughter. What business do you have here?" She snapped, with my full sight she was obviously not Serana but shared similar features. It couldn't be her mother could it?

"You must be Valerica Hmm?" I questioned trying to confirm my theory. At that moment Serana woke up in the opposite bed.

"Mother!" She screamed

"Yes Serana I had to treat you both for your wounds, vaguely managing to escape my hold but I did it. I don't have much time here so I will make it quick and ask you later" Adding extra emphasis on the "you" "now be prepared for some security but I'm sure you can manage it." As she said this she started to disappear and fade.

The bed creaked as I got up and so did the floor as I planted my feet on it. Serana also got up but seemed groggy and needed my shoulder to lean on.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"A piece of the wall came tumbling down and hit you on the head." I lied being a master of speech craft it was easy. She believed me and then completely rested herself on my shoulder proving to be extremely heavy.

"Do you want to sit down and rest a bit?" I asked

"Not really." She replied.

"Well I do because you must be lugging around 200 pounds." She chuckled at this and we both sat down.

"So that was your mother?"

"Yes and she will probably be quite protective so don't expect her to be nice alright." So far kindness was something she had no trace of. Serana closed her eyes and rested her head on my lap. Within a couple of seconds she fell asleep and decided to stay and just watch her, the way she breathes and her chest rising and falling.

_I see the look in your eye Vul Gein._

_You wouldn't understand Durnehviir just leave me be._

_Of course Vul Gein._

After waiting sometime Serana's eyes flitted open and she rose up of the bed. She found her weapons in the corner and proceeded to don them. First she slung the heavy daedric great sword over her back, secondly she strapped two elfish daggers round her thighs and loaded her automatic crossbow. I don't think anyone would want to meet her on the battlefield. When we opened the door we found ourselves still in the abandoned part of the castle. Upon emerging out the door we saw what Valerica warned us about. The best security in all of Tamriel. The world's biggest gauntlet. It started off with swinging axes, followed by fire, followed by spikes, then darts, log saws you name it.

"Hey why don't we make a bet that if I get their first you don't get to take my armor off again?" I asked

"And if I win?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Your choice."

"You have to kiss me." After saying that she did that cute thing when she put one fang over her lip.

"Why not?"

Then we started; I chose to do swing from the hilt of the axes forward while she chose to slide underneath them. We were pretty much drawing so far and with the energy of the axes I propelled through the fire; Serana on the other hand started to become ethereal and ran through the fire. I was faster but not for long when I got caught by my breeches on a spike giving me a colossal wedgie. Serana was pissing herself and when the spikes contracted she was ahead of me. A surprise was ahead when rocks came tumbling down catching both of us and sending her flying backwards. Now who's laughing, apparently still her as when I turned around to laugh the darts started to prick my all over sending me into a spasm. Serana got up and slowly walked by and ruffled my hair then while turning ethereal she walked through the darts almost reaching the end when I got back up. I started to sprint through the darts and overtook her and she threw one of her daggers and with the blunt end hit me on the back of the head as a result I crashed to the ground. Serana calmly strolled past me and winked.

"Get over here and pucker up." I did as she said and sat down next to her. I was dreading was about to happen but if you do a job you do it properly. I slid my hand up her back and through her hair and went in before she could close her eyes. Knowing that she was surprised and enjoying it I consider it a moral victory. It was long and passionate and when we broke apart she was obviously impressed. I deep down enjoyed it but didn't want to give that away.

"Ooh." It was apparent she tried to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Did I please m'lady?" I asked adding a hint of mocking.

"Yeah." That was all she could manage, now I'm worried I put her in a trance. I patted her on the knee and got up then starting to walk to the fireplace. It seems there was a door but it wasn't apparent until my eyes struck the candlestick so I twisted it and the door opened to the courtyard.

Serana, now becoming aware of what happened, ran out the door into the fresh air. We saw a huge moon dial with the pieces missing.

"We must have to find the missing pieces and maybe something will happen when we place then on the dial." I suggested

"Why don't we make a bet to who can find the most if I win…"

"Oh no not that again another kiss and you'll be out cold for the rest of the day."

"What do you mean?"

"You were in a trance only saying "Ooh" and "Yeah"!" She did it again and bit her lip showing one fang only, it could get annoying soon but it was still attractive at the moment. After running around we finally did it and by placing them correctly the moon dial was complete and formed a staircase.

"Very clever mother very clever." Serana said as she descended down the stairs. In there we found a laboratory and I spotted Valerica's journal and slid it in my satchel round my waist.

"My mother isn't here so any ideas where she might be?" Asked Serana

_You are intelligent Vul Gein put together the pieces. Where would Harkon never be able to reach and I did hint a surprise._

_No it can't be the soul cairn._

_Oh yes she has a laboratory here and an elder scroll in the boneyard Vul Gein._

_You say nothing to Serana or Valerica Durnehviir, nothing._

_Oh don't worry Vul Gein…_

He trailed off laughing.

"Serana I know where she is, the soul cairn." I stated

"Really? Well we should be able to find the ingredients in here for the portal but what are they?" She questioned

"Would this help." I said handing her the journal.

"YES!" She exclaimed while flipping through the pages "I found it I'll go get the ingredients you wait here."

After twiddling my thumbs for a few minutes she returned to the pedestal and said, "We need some of my blood so hold on a second." She drew a knife and slid it across her hand let the blood drop into the pedestal.

"Did it hurt, are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine thanks for asking" She answered, at that moment a portal opened to the soul cairn.

Personal Comments:

I hope your enjoying so far and if you have anything to say please comment.

Vul Gein: Dark One

Don: Wear


	9. The Second Elder Scroll Part 3

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 9**

What I was seeing could not be put into words. I gazed upon the soul cairn in wonder and it almost made me feel guilty about trapping souls but then again some souls deserved to be trapped in this place, I can name a few. The sudden loud panting by my ear startled me making me jump.

"Whoa how did ralph sneak in here!" I exclaimed having not noticed an 8 feet tall wolf suddenly emerge.

"I summoned him but you were too busy staring off into the distance." He replied chuckling. I hauled myself up onto ralph and we galloped off. I couldn't help but feel that we were being watched by something.

"Kiaramon I think that there is…" An arrow whizzed past my head finishing my sentence and proving my point.

"Quick your crossbow take them and sit tight." He ordered.

I drew my crossbow and began firing at the black skeletons emerging out of the ground and one after one they fell. Although, I was taking them out at quite a pace it seemed as if for everyone one I killed three more sprouted from the ground.

"I can't hold them off there's too many!" I shouted over the noise of the wind rushing past us.

"I'm almost they're just keep on firing." I did as he said and continued firing to no avail. We reached the point of where my mother was and they surrounded us.

"Talk to your mother get the elder scroll and I'll be rid off them." With that he drew his sword and began hacking at them.

"Serana you made it with this half blood. Who is he and why is he with you?" She rather demanded than asked me.

"I should be asking you questions mother and you don't even greet me!"

"I have no time for that who is he?"

"Mother this "half blood" has shown me more love and attention to me in days than you in centuries. You have no right to question me but I will still answer. His name is Kiaramon Shadowskull and you may know him as the Daywalker…" Her eyebrows rose at this last comment.

"THE DAYWALKER! YOU ARE IN THE COMPANY OF THE BLOODY DAYWALKER!" She screamed at me furious.

"Yes mother and all he has done is save my life so far and has posed no threat. He cares about me in a way you don't anymore."

"Care about you! I gave up everything to hide you from Harkon but he has screwed up everything and returned you to Harkon and your eminent death." She rasped.

"No mother you haven't considered what I want and you have your ideals as much as Harkon does." Kiaramon walked up to us obviously tired from killing all of those things.

"Sorry I'm late the bonemen held me up."

"This wretch has no idea does he of what Harkon wants to do?"

"I told him about the tyranny of the sun mother and together we are going to end this and now listen to me. Hand over the Elder Scroll now." I demanded since I was tired of my mother and I wanted to get this over with.

"Fine I will give it to you but first you must kill the three gatekeepers to get past this force field and hurry the dragon Durnehviir will be looking for you he guards the soul cairn."

I walked back down to ralph and got on top.

"You go and kill the gatekeeper in that tower and I take the other one, we do the last together." He agreed and drew Doraki once more and started to sprint to his destination. I sent ralph into a gallop and soon arrived at my tower. It loomed over me and I drew my great sword ready for my opponent to attack. The gatekeeper soon came lumbering towards me and stood over me. It was clad in dragon bone armor and was about 8 feet tall. Its weapon was a long dual pointed ebony spear that he took to my neck.

"State your business in the soul cairn." It rasped not really having a mouth just two red eyes glinting in his helmet.

"A delivery."

"Of what?"

"You to sovenguard." He knew what I meant by my last words and took a swing at me with the spear. Although, he was powerful he was slow and this gave me an advantage. In response I slid out my dragon bone sword and sheathing my great sword (It wasn't suited for this type of fighter), one might ask how I lug around two daggers, a dwarven crossbow, a daedric great sword and a dragon bone sword? I have a ring of strength that cost me a pretty penny.

"You think a sword of that size can hurt me." He said while arching his spear and slamming it down on the ground where I was seconds ago.

"It doesn't matter how big it is just where you stick it." I spat back ducking while the spear whizzed above my head. If I hadn't ducked my head would be on the end of his spear. The spear smashed into a pillar and stuck there hence I charged. Taking the opportunity as he tried to pull it out I quickly sliced off his main spear hand finding a chink in the armor. The effect of my swords enchantment sent him flying backwards due to its knockback effect. I ran to finish job by climbing on top of the gatekeeper's head. I put one foot down on his back and yanked his helmet off. As a result, the rest of the armor crumbled to dust.

**Kiaramon**

_Sayings as I'm here spare me the effort and kill one of the gatekeepers Durnehviir_

_Why I'll just put him out of commission and resurrect him later Vul Gein _

_Go on then Durnehviir and I'll meet Serana at the last one_

_Farewell Vul Gein_

Upon approaching the final gatekeeper I slid out Doraki.

"The challenger approaches…" Before he could finish and I could reply Serana put a bolt in between his legs "… THIS SHALL BE THE END OF YOU!"

He never gave Serana any time to react and flung her to the side with his shield. He drew his great sword, which with his size he wielded with one hand.

"SERANA!" I shouted.

"Now you." The gatekeeper charged forward so I slid between his legs and stabbed upward at the wound Serana left. He cried in agony while I continuously punched his dragon bone helmet until it cracked. I let his corpse fall to the ground and disintegrate.

"You made that too easy." I spat. With that done I rushed over to Serana who had blacked out and was bleeding furiously. Valerica could probably treat this so I slung her onto Ralph's back and galloped back to the boneyard.

At the sight of Serana's limp body Valerica screeched.

"WHAT IN MUNDUS HAPPENED?" She screamed.

"She got hit by the gatekeeper. I know you hate me right now but all that matters is that she is bleeding heavily can you do anything?" I asked.

"There is only one way and I don't have the ingredients. She is dead." Valerica was crying now. I always kept the potion on me and I knew the ritual but never have I done it. I took out the potion from my satchel and Valerica looked in awe. The fire of life it was called, one person had at least two parts to their souls inside them and they could choose to make the potion and perform it on himself or herself or on someone else but once used they can never do it again or they die. Most people would never get their hands on the potion but I spent a long time making it myself.

"Where did you…"

"That doesn't matter." Truth be told I got it with a dark one so I prefer not to talk about it. I started the ritual by drinking half the potion and giving the rest to Serana. I had to make do with pouring it down her throat. To test I exhaled out and it was working since I puffed out fire. It was the fire of my life and I resumed the ritual by locking lips with Serana and breathing the fire into her. After a minute or so she pushed me off and gulped in air.

"What were you doing to me you sick perverted…" I didn't let her finish.

"Saving your arse by doing the ritual of life." I told her.

"I died."

"No shit Sherlock." With that she embrace me obviously thankful for the sacrifice I made and giving someone part of your soul is not just like asking them for a simple favour.

"Lets get to business where is the elder scroll?" I asked.

"In the boneyard quickly we must get moving the dragon Durnehviir will be after us." Said Valerica

"He shouldn't I know him personally."

"That you do Vul Gein. An impressive display but I must interrupt so that I can do my duty here in the soul cairn." Rasped the voice of Durnehviir having landed in front of the chest with the elder scroll.

"You will not interfere Durnehviir you know where I will put you." That made him growl and fly away since he full well knew that I could control him.

"You are mysterious Daywalker, I would keep my daughter away from you but that seems far fetched." Spoke Valerica. Valerica went over and unlocked the box and there was a sparkling Elder Scroll.


End file.
